Code Geass : Welcome to Ashford Academy
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: [AU] The Black Rebellion didn't happen. Britannia's at peace all along. Join Alexander Wyvern, an Honorary Student, as he dived into the crazy world of High School's life. Let the friendship, lighthearted romance stories and the vandalism of public property ensues.


I groaned. I groaned loudly as the bus stops abruptly. Making the inside of the 'yellow-10-ton-moving-tin-can-carrying-more-than-5 0-students-inside' jolted, including me.

"Alright, kiddos ... We've arrived at Ashford Academy." The blaring sound of the PA system inside the bus boomed. Seriously, who got the idea to actually install a damn PA System inside the school bus? I swear ... This is really bugging me out.

But, i guess i shouldn't be so upset about this, do i? I mean, first day of school, as a Junior at Ashford Academy - High School! I mean it's the school of dreams! Everyone, poor and rich alike are dying to get inside and walk in her halls of glory. And why am i already upset just because i was woken up by a damn PA System?

Ah, forget it. New school, New Friends, New Life.

_**"Welcome to High School, Alexander Wyvern."**_

* * *

**Code Geass : Welcome To Ashford Academy**

**Chapter One : First Day of School**

* * *

Okayy~ Here i am, at the front gates of Ashford. I was wearing my signature Ashford uniforn tailored just for myself. A dark blue Ashford Zip-up vext, with its White uniform underneath, And a very dark blue Ashford trousers. My blue colored eyes are still half-opened when i was still in my sleepy mind, i mean ... Really?! School on Friday?! What kind of Idiot who enacts this rul- calm down, Wyvern. Calm down. i quickly mentally slapped myself and ran my fingers through my dark blue hair. I mean ... It's my first day of school for God's sake!

What to do now? Well ... I can see numerous students coming and going from inside and outside the school grounds. The school was big, nice, eh ... Everything you could expect from an Elite school such as this. I was walking to the inside, the sky was blue, the air was nice, it's just a perfect morning to start my first day here-

"**AAHH! IT'S LELOUCH!**" I heard a scream.

After that, i saw a flood of girls running pass by me, even managed to knock me down. What were they thinking? I shook my head numerous times, and turned my head around. I saw a tall young man, with raven hair and deep striking violet eyes being swarmed by a bunch of girls ... Must be an important person. I groaned slightly as i tried to recover from my fall.

"Huh?" I asked out loud as i noticed a hand reached out to help me up.

I looked up and i saw a short pink haired young girl, she was wearing an unusually weird pink Ashford Vest, with the usual white uniform underneath it, a red skirt, which is obviously longer than the usual black, short (_too short, in fact_) mandatory skirts. A dull and emotionless look is plastered and emitting from her face. Her Azure-red orbs are also half opened, giving out a lazy look.

"You okay?" She asked, dully.

I helped myself up. "I'm good. Thanks for asking by the way." The girl slowly puts her hand down.

Both of us went silent for a while, until an announcement rang. "Alexander Wyvern and Anya Alstreim, please report to the principal's office immediately. Repeat, Alexander Wyvern and Anya Alstreim, please report to the principal's office immediately." The sound of the megaphone blared out, calling my name, and sounds like the the name of a girl. It broke the silence and i took it as my cue to leave.

"Alright ... I'll be off, then." I said slowly, but with a friendly manner.

"Mhm." She replied.

I went through the front gate and inside the school, the place was massive. Almost 6 times the size of our original school! I was admiring the the school's architecture until i realized that i was walking at the same direction as the pink haired girl's. I stopped for a while, Frowned a bit, and finally sighed.

"Okay ... You can stop following me now." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, with her eyes narrowed.

I also frowned at her statement. "You've been following me for a while now, and it's kinda awkward when you have someone, especially a young girl trailing behind you." I said, clearly ... That was a mistake.

"Excuse me? **I'm Anya Alstreim**, and i'm heading to the Principal's office." She replied with her ever dull tone, but she obviously felt irritated because of my statement.

"Oh." Was my only reply. She trailed off, leaving me behind.

I was dumbfounded. I physically and mentally slapped myself for over 5 times, just to make sure my idiocy doesn't come back. I let out a loud sigh and finally, slowly but surely trailed behind her. much to my fortune, she didn't notice me following her to the Principal's office. Good. If she found out that was following her, she might think that i'm some sort of a creepy stalker or so.

I arrived at the designated room. I knocked the door a few times and heard a "Come in!" From the inside. I took that cue to welcome myself into the Principal's office. I marveled when i entered the room. The office was clean, enormous, to say the least. it's decorated with old furnishings, giving out an elegant feel throughout the room. At the end of the large room, i saw a middle aged woman maybe about in her 40s, sitting on her chair - smile plastering her face, a small name tag written "**Ms. Ashford**" is seen on her uniform.

On the other hand, i saw a certain pink haired girl which looks surprisingly irritated when she saw me. Anya. She frowned a bit when she saw me walking through the door. I mentally slapped myself again as i thought that i should apologize to her. And soon. Very soon, in fact. Miss Principal here pointed on a chair beside Anya, with her smile still not fading from her face ; probably much to Anya's disappointment. I silently took the seat beside her we stared at each other again. this time, a feeling of guilt pangs through my chest. I just called her a young girl. My thoughts were quickly dismissed as the Principal suddenly said.

"Okay! So here we have the two honorary Transfer Students!" She yelled happily, startling the two of us.

We both raised an eyebrow at her sudden loud voice. Ms. Ashford just kept smiling at us. our eyes went back and forth from looking at each other and to her.

"So...?" We both said in unison, confusion filling our tone.

"Oh, nothing!" She said, smirking. "I just wanted to see both of your faces here first!" She continued. a sudden feeling of laughing out loud came out in my mind ; i immediately covers my mouth with my left hand to avoid being heard by them, but the air that managed to escape my guarding hands makes me sounded like a mute dolphin having a seizure. "You know! It's an honor to have Honorary Students being transferred here!" She once again continued, completely ignoring my sudden tiny outburst. Anya however, smirked at the sight of me, still giving out a tiny laugh.

"The pleasure's ours." I said, regaining my composure. I cleared my throat, mentally punched and kicked myself in the face for being so stupid, (Which disturbingly, i can actually felt the pain.) and finally gave a smile.

Anya only nodded at my statement. we turned our gazes back to the principal.

"Now, why don't you two introduce yourselves to each other?" She replied, still giving off her everlasting smile.

Then it hit me. I haven't introduced myself to her, well ... although i already knew her name. But ... Oh well. an exchange of names won't hurt, won't it? Wait ... will it? I don't know. A-Anyway, We stood up, gazed at each other for a minute, then i finally cleared my throat. I extend my hand, smiled, and finally said ...

"**Alexander Wyvern**." I said with sincerity in my tone of speech. She continued her gaze on me for a minute or two ... damn ... this feels so awkward.

"**Anya Alstreim**." She replied, accepting my hand. We exchanged a firm handshake, i took this opportunity to say sorry to her.

I mouthed a '_sorry_' to her. not so loud, yet not so quiet. not loud enough for Ms. Ashford to hear, yet loud enough for her to notice it. Her half opened eyes fully opens when i said that. Looks like i struck the magic word. She raised and eyebrow to me, and the right corner of her lip finally stretches upwards by a VERY tiny bit. i can't say whether she was grinning or smiling, but i'm convinced, anyway.

"Okay, so now the paperwork's settled, you can now tour the school with my Daughter, Milly!" Ms. Ashford said out loud.

We were just about to ask '_Who the hell's Milly_?' When the door banged open. we saw a blonde haired girl, which is taller than both of us. she's wearing the normal mandatory uniform of Ashford high, a wide grin, spreading across her face ; while Anya and i left shocked, stunned at out seat, our eyes widened at the sudden noise. I think my heart skipped a beat or two when she did that.

"**OH MY GOD! THEY'RE HERE**!" She said cheerfully. The young woman immediately shakes our bodies in high spirits, leaving us with both dizziness and nausea. "**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ACTUALLY ENROLL HERE!** **Milly Ashford**! Nice to meet you!" She continued, still shaking our bodies. We finally broke off from her violent death shake. i noticed that she had the surname 'Ashford' ... Must be the Principal's daughter.

I can still actually feel my head, spinning and shaking. I felt an extreme nausea when i broke off from her. my face is probably as white as sheet right now. Then i realized Anya also feeling the same, although she seemed to almost a footing, noticing that, i instinctively caught her with my free left hand, preventing her from falling down.

Her eyes now fully widened. The distance between our faces are now less than 15 CM. i can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as i also noticed her cheeks starting to glow warm red. I immediately broke off from her. facing away from each other. Leaving Milly and Ms. Ashford grinning at us. The two lets out a small laugh.

"Oh hoo! Looks like we have ourselves a gentleman here!" Milly teased, which causes both of us to jump a little.

"Now, now, Milly. We have to show our guests around." Her mother signaled her hyperactive daughter. Which causes her to snap back to reality.

"Oh right, right!" She yelled in excitement. "Shall we?" She sped off.

We followed behind her slowly. Milly's voice and steps were as quick as lightning, causing both us, which are significantly shorter than her to have a hard time catching up to her. Throughout the tour, we can feel curious gazes from the other students of Ashford, planted to us. It was rather ... unnerving to say the least. I can see Anya typing something to her PDA during the tour. ... Huh ... I think that's worth taking note of. This school is much bigger than the brochure. It has lots of clubs.

"Here's the science club!" Milly said as she let us inside a dark room. It was ... Quiet ... Too quit in fact. as if we're expecting a surprise. Until a ray of light shines through the room, nearly blinding us. "They're here! Fire!" Milly yelled out loud as she dived to the nearest table. leaving us exposed to something.

"Hmm?" Both of us seemed to be lost in though, until we realized a line of some sort of cannons, aimed towards us. "Crap!" I yelled as i instinctively pushed Anya down to a near table, and immediately flips the table, forming a makeshift shield, covering both of us, then i immediately dived down to shield her from what i thought was a killing blast.

Poof. then it happened. Well ... we can certainly feel the table in front of us moved due to the impact force. if it were to hit us ... well ... We slowly opened our eyes, and finally realized that our faces are now as close as 5 CM.

"I'M SORRY!" Both of us shot up, breaking from each other, our faces were hot red.

Damn, i could feel my cheeks burning. it's so embarrassing. I think Anya felt the same.

Milly's eyes went wide. "Wow ... Nice reaction timing!" She giggled hard.

Our eyes suddenly narrowed. "Excuse us?" We both said in unison. "What's the meaning of this?" Anya asked with finally an irritated tone.

"Psh! It's just a welcoming party!" Milly laughed hard. "Wait ... More like a surprise." She quickly pouted.

Nevertheless, both of us sighed loudly. "You know, that was unnecessary." I said while groaning out loud.

"Aww, but you two look so cute! Especially when Wyvern here did that just to protect you!" Miilly grinned which causes both of us to jump once again.

Blood quickly rushed to our faces once again. We tried to reason but the only words that left our mouths were only "W-What?" Well ... With a lot stuttering here and there, i can say that Milly right here is not convinced. the girl's grin kept on widening as she watched us panicking over each other, stumbling over words.

"L-look, i only did that to we wouldn't get hurt, that's all!" I yelled, her face still looks unconvincing.

She giggled, clears her throat and finally went out of the room, looks like she's continuing the tour. Well, that's my cue to start growing eyes at the back of my head from now on ...

The tour continues and this certain naughty blonde girl has more tricks up her sleeve. She had EVERY. DAMN. ROOM. rigged with traps she called 'surprise' at us. I found myself saving mine and Anya's back more times than i could remember, and i also found both of us really starting get more and more uncomfortable every time i had to do my 'emergency' maneuvers ... We ended up in compromising positions more times that we could remember. I think both of our heads could explode with the constant rushing bloods to our cheeks.

The sun is already high in the sky. We're already exhausted due to the constant 'Surprises' this 'Milly' has been giving us. we finally arrived at a large room, the room is elegant. Lighted with chandeliers all over, old century's furnishings, giving the room an exotic feel to it. it's more like a small but royal restaurant, rather than a school property to say the least. The two of us scans the area to make sure that there's no other traps waiting for us inside.

"Well ... Here we are!" Milly said happily.

The two of us tilted our heads to the right. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Sorry for not to tell you guys earlier!" Milly scratched her head. "Guys! Come here!" She yelled out loud.

My eyes narrowed, as if trying i'm expecting another attack. But what came out surprises us.

What we saw were only students coming out from a certain room with friendly gazes on their face. We saw the same young man from today's morning, an orange haired girl trailing close behind him, a red haired girl also doing the same, a blue haired boy which looks talkative, a stoic looking boy with the same color of eyes as the young man we're currently facing, a brown haired Japanese, and what looks like a crippled young girl.

There was a long "Uuuhh..." coming out of our mouth before we regained our composure and proceed to look at Milly with a slightly curious and confused gazes. She was smiling all along.

"As of today, you two are the new members of the Ashford Academy's student council!" She yelled happily.

Student council ... **WAIT WHAT?!**

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**Author's notes**

Hey guys, looks like i'm back writing AU based spin-off series Fics again. I thought that since that i have only very little time to be online, i can only read and post small stories and this is one of them. This is a prototype story to be exact, an old project which i thought would be a waste if i didn't upload it. I found this Doc while i was just scrolling down at my Microsoft Word's files, so i decided to modify and edit it a bit here and i thought 'Hey why don't i post it?'

So, this story will focus more on Friendship, Character's Development, Lighthearted Romance stories, also some sort of humor in it. The old protagonist's name in this story was actually 'Kimimura Arisato' but i decided to change it to 'Alexander Wyvern' since this bad habit of mine that always thought of 'ONE OC FOR ONE CATEGORY!'

So There will be no war, no politics BS, just plain high school life, of two anti-socialistic Honorary Students.

Well, i hope you enjoyed this 'old' story of mine. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
